Episode 716
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Usopp | rating = | rank = }} "Stardust of Death - Diamante's Storm of Vicious Attacks" is the 716th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Senor Pink is defeated by Franky, who leads the dwarves to attack the SMILE Factory before collapsing. Meanwhile, Kyros battles Diamante and endures his Death Enjambre while convincing Rebecca to not shed blood with her innocent hands. Long Summary In the past, several people at a hospital scream in surprise as Senor Pink walks through the hallways with a bonnet on his head, a pacifier in his mouth, and nothing but a diaper on his legs while carrying flowers. Upon reaching Russian's room, Senor Pink enters and greets her, and after a few seconds Russian smiles at the sight of him. As Senor Pink happily sets down the flowers near her bed, a doctor and nurse watching from the door look at each other in surprise. Later, Senor Pink opens his closet to look for clothes to wear, but sees the bonnet and decides to wear it again along with the pacifier. As Senor Pink walks through the streets, those around him how in laughter and sarcastically compliment his clothing, while a man tells a woman near him that he lost his wife and child in an accident, prompting her to note that his spirit must have been broken. Later, Diamante and Trebol laugh at Senor Pink's attire as Diamante wonders what he is doing. While Trebol asks Senor Pink if he is trying to be funny, Gladius asks him what happened to his suits as Lao G claims this is embarrassing. However, Senor Pink merely says he is going out, leaving Trebol shocked. Soon afterward, Senor Pink walks by two boys, who call him a pervert, as others on the street say similar things. However, most of the pedestrians leave the street when it begins to rain, leaving Senor Pink standing under a store overhang with a couple and their baby inside behind him. After the rain makes him think of Russian, Senor Pink rushes to her room in the hospital and apologizes for being late, only for some of the flowers he is carrying to fall on the floor. As Senor Pink kneels to pick them up, he sees Russian smiling once more and tells her that his outfit is worth more to him than any expensive suit is. In the present, Franky continues pummeling Senor Pink, who recalls the first time he met Russian, before sending him flying with one last punch. As his sunglasses shatter, Senor Pink notes that the rain which Russian loved so much has stopped. However, upon seeing the sunlight come through the clouds above, Senor Pink begins to cry while remembering Russian once more and lands on the ground below. As the dwarves and Senor Pink's groupies call out for the two of them, Franky limps over to Senor Pink and asks him why he is crying before wiping the tears off his face while telling him to tell him about Russian over drinks one day. As Kyuin and the groupies rush to Senor Pink's side, Franky approaches the SMILE Factory alongside the dwarves, whom he commands to destroy the factory. The dwarves rush inside as Franky tells Monkey D. Luffy he will leave the rest up to him before collapsing. Meanwhile, as the Marines in the city rush to help the wounded, Diamante creates a huge fissure in the Flower Hill with his sword before telling Kyros that they will have showtime together. Telling Kyros that he wants to see the miserable image of a father and daughter dying together, Diamante attacks him with Hangetsu Glaive, creating another fissure as Kyros, Rebecca, and Nico Robin are sent flying back, before claiming that Kyros forgot his place earlier. Diamante asks Kyros if he thought he was simply a talented matador with the power to make things ripple before proclaiming that he is the current hero of the Corrida Colosseum. When Kyros proclaims that he does not care about the title and stabs at him, Diamante simply turns himself into a flag and winds around Kyros before heading toward Rebecca and Robin, only for Kyros to leap into the air and attack him once more. After dodging Kyros's attack, Diamante clashes with him before using Army Bandera to make the flower field ripple and warp underneath Kyros, who is tossed from place to place by the ground before clashing with Diamante several more times. When Kyros dodges a stab from him, Diamante flattens his sword and turns it around, forcing Kyros to dodge once more. As Diamante commends him for almost landing a hit, Kyros falls to his knee, prompting Diamante to note that his exhaustion is to be expected given how he has been running around and protecting his daughter on a wavering field all day with only one leg before claiming that he would have already collapsed if he were a normal person. Elsewhere, Tank Lepanto asks Viola how Kyros is doing, prompting her to reveal that he is completely exhausted. Telling Diamante that he does not have to worry about his missing leg, Kyros proclaims that he would not have come to this battlefield if he intended to use it as an excuse before declaring that he is proud of his missing leg because he dedicated it to someone whom he owed a lot to. However, Diamante merely notes that this means he does not have to hesitate to strike Kyros's weak point and claims that simply dealing a final blow to Kyros would be too boring while taking out several oddly-shaped flat objects from inside his cape. Asking Kyros if he wants to play a game, Diamante throws the objects in front of him, causing them to regain their three-dimensional shape as cannons, before declaring that this is the last showtime as the cannons fire something into the air. When Rebecca wonders if the objects in the air are confetti, Diamante reveals that these are actually objects which he made flat with his power and declares that he will undo his power before using Hira Release, causing the objects to turn into spiked iron balls. As Diamante states that the balls look like beautiful stardust, Kyros tells Robin to protect Rebecca as Diamante claims the balls can kill an entire army. Robin notes that she is glad that they are in a flower field before summoning dozens of hands with Mil Fleurs to chop down sunflowers as Diamante brings out an iron umbrella. Telling his opponents to struggle as they please, Diamante bids them farewell before using Death Enjambre, causing the spiked balls to begin raining down. However, Robin uses Hanagasa to form a tree of sunflowers and hands over herself and Rebecca, forming a shield from the spiked balls as she notes that this was close. As Diamante notes that Robin is handling this quite well, Kyros tells him to pay attention, prompting Diamante to turn around in surprise to see Kyros deflecting the iron balls with his sword while declaring that no good army could be defeated by this technique. Kyros leaps toward Diamante, who wonders if he could even avoid getting wet in the rain before taking out his pistol and shooting Kyros in his leg, causing him to fall to the ground. As a shocked Rebecca screams for him, Kyros yells in pain as the spiked balls land on him while a laughing Diamante reprimands Kyros for stumbling now. Declaring that she will never forgive Diamante, Rebecca attempts to run toward him, only for Robin to restrain her while pointing out that there are still spiked balls falling out there. Diamante reveals that this is the same gun that he shot Scarlett with and tells Kyros that he should be happy to die by the same gun that killed his wife, prompting Rebecca to declare once more that she will never forgive him. Hearing this, Diamante commends her for saying this before trying to goad her into fighting him. As Rebecca tells Robin to let her go because she needs to kill Diamante, a spiked ball pierces the flower tree, prompting Robin to wonder how much longer it will last. However, Rebecca and Diamante are stunned to see a heavily wounded Kyros standing up in the rain of spiked balls as Kyros proclaims that this is his fight. Telling Rebecca to drop her sword, Kyros points out how she has followed her mother's wish of not hurting anyone for a decade as Rebecca pleads with him to get under the tree. As Rebecca recalls how she was berated for never shedding blood in the Corrida Colosseum, Kyros declares that her hands are still clean and that Scarlett's spirit lives on in them. A tearful Rebecca drops her sword as Kyros, claiming that there is no need to bathe her hands in the blood of a devil like Diamante, leaps toward Diamante while declaring that he will not let Rebecca hold a sword. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Senor Pink's flashback is further extended. **After Senor Pink decided to dress like a baby, Gladius asks about what he did to his suits and Lao G comments that Senor Pink's clothing is embarrassing. *The anime shows a clear view of Senor Pink's eyes right after his glasses shatter. *Kyros' battle with Diamante is extended. *The anime adds a scene in which Viola tells Tank Lepanto that Kyros is exhausted. *In a flashback, when a gladiator was scorning Rebecca for not shedding blood, Rebecca was not shown wearing her gladiator outfit like in the anime. Site Navigation